Alex and Bobby's Wedding
by AussieCaskettFan85
Summary: Alex & Bobby's special day [BA]


Discalmier: not mine

Summary: Set six months after I do ( cherish you)

Paring: Alex & Bobby always

* * *

St Peter's Church 

New York

25th August 2007

As the music begain Bobby turned to see Alex make her way down the aisle eyes only for each other, he can't believe how beautiful she looked it took his breath away,Finaly after what seemed like forever Alex was standing in front of him.

"Who gives this women to be married" the Chaplain asked

" I do " Johny Eames replied

Making his way to his seat beside his wife

Bobby took her hand as the Chaplain started

"Dearly beloved, we are gather here today in the sight of god to join this woman Alexandra Eames and this man Robert Goren in holy matrimony"

"Do you Robert Goren take this woman Alexandra Eames to be your lawful wed wife to have and to hold and in sickness and in health form this day forward"

"I do" Bobby said smiling at Alex

"Do you Alexandra Eames take this man Robert Goren to be your lawful wed husband to have and to hold and in sickness and in health form this day forward"

"I do" she whispered

" May I have the rings"

Mike steped forward and handed the rings to the Chaplain and took his place back behind Bobby

"Robert take Alexandra's left hand and place the ring on her ring finger"

He gave Bobby the ring and place it on her finger

"Please repeat after me,with this ring, I thee wed..."

"With this ring, I thee wed" Bobby repeated

"And here to fore my pledge troth"

"And here to fore my pledge troth"

"All my worldly possessions, my body, I bequeath to you "

"All my worldly possesssions, my body, I bequeath to you"

"This promise I make, till death do us part"

"This promise I make, till death do us part"

"Alexandra take Robert's left hand and place this ring on his finger, please repeat after me , with this ring I thee wed..."

"With the giving and the receiving of the rings I now pronounce you Husband and wife you may kiss the bride"

Bobby pulled her to him just before there lips meet he looked deep into her eyes and said

"I love you Mrs Goren"

Before Alex could say anything he kissed her

* * *

Reception Room

Mike give a moving speech describing what a wonderful couple Alex and Bobby made he spoke of their professionlism and how for a long time, no one would have thought that they where together and wished them all the best.

After the speech where made Mike annuced it was time for Bobby and Alex to share their first dance as Husband and Wife. Bobby took his wife's hand and lead her to the dance floor and began dancing.

Don't pretend your sorry

I know you're not

You know you got the power

To make me wake inside

Girl you leave me breathless

But it's okay 'cause

You are my survival

Now hear me say

I can't imagine life

Without your love

Even forever don't seem

Like long enough

'Cause everytime I breathe

I take you in

And my heart beast again

Baby I can't help it

You keep me

Drowning in your love

Everytime I try to rise above

I'm swept way by love

baby I can't help it

You keep me

Drowning in your love

"I love you so much" she said as she kissed her new husband

"I love you too sweetheart " kissing her forehead

Maybe I'm adrifter

Maybe not

'Cause I have know safety

Of floating freely

In your arms

I don't need another lifeline

It's not for me

'Cause only you can save me

Oh can't you see

I can't imagine life

Without your love

And even forever don't seem

Like long enough

'Cause everytime I breathe again

I take you in

And my heart beast again

Baby I can't help it

You keep me

Drowing drowning in your love

Everytime I try to rise above

I'm swept away by love

Baby I can't help it

You keep me

Drowning in your love

Go on and pull me under

Cover me with dreams,yeah

Love me mouth to mouth now

You know I can't resist

'Cause you're the air

That I breathe

'Cause everytime I breathe

I take you in

And my heart beats again

Baby I can't help it

You keep me

Drowning in your love

Everytime I try to rise above

I'm swept away by love

And baby I can't help it

You keep me

Drowning in your love

Baby I can't help it

Keep me drowning

In your love

I keep drowning

In your love

Baby Ican't help it

Can't help it no, no

'Cause everytime I breathe

I take you in

And my heart beats again

Baby I can't help it

You keep me

Drowning in your love

Everytime I try to rise above

I"m swept away by love

Baby I can't help it

You keep me

Drowning in your love

After another couple of hours of dancing and mingling, Mike annuced it was time to toss the bouquet Alex walked on to the dance floor and called for all the single ladies to the dance floor turning around Alex tossed the bouquet in to the air and it land in Carolyn's arms she went red in the face and turned and looked at Mike who also went red and smiled back. After the bouquet was toss the guest gather around to say good bye to Bobby and Alex and wished them all the best.After finishing say good bye to the guest they made their way up to the honeymoon suite.

* * *

Honeymoon suite

Standing outside their room Bobby opened the door a picked Alex up and carried her inside kicking the door closed, he carried her over to the bed and layed her down.

"I love you so much Alex" kissing her passionately

"I love you so much too sweetheart" kissing him back

" I'm going to go get change" she said getting up and making her way to the bathroom

While she was in the bathroom Bobby got change himself and got them some wine.

A few minutes later she come out of the bathroom wairing a light blue satin robe and nigtie which hanged in all th right places making her way over to Bobby she put her arms around him and rested her head against his bare back, feeling her arms go around him he turned and was losted for words when he saw what his wife was wearing.

"Wow...yo...you look beautiful" he said not able to take his eyes off his wife

"You don't look so bad yourself handsome in those sexy boxers" she said as he handed her a glass of wine

Taking a sip of wine Alex took bobby's glass and placed both glasses on the table and took his hand and lead them over to the bed, she put her arms around his neck and said

"Make love to me Mr Goren'' kissing him passionately

"I would like nothing more then to make love to you Mrs Goren" as he started to remove her robe and nightie as Alex started to puul down his boxers

Pulling back the covers Bobby layed her down on to the bed

"I love you sweetheart"

"I know honey I love you too" she said as they started to make love

Afterwards they layed in each other arms

"I thank God everyday for having you in my life I don't know what I would do without you,I love you so much Ally your my heart and soul" he said as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"Your my everything too" she said as she placed a kiss over his heart

"I love you Ally"

"I love you too"

And both fell a sleep knowing that they have embarked on a journey that would last the rest of their lives.

* * *

THE END

Song used called Drowning By Backstreet boys

You can give a review if you want to.


End file.
